


Heart Of A Queen

by arnon_bleyheart



Series: Eyes Attracted To One Another [1]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Because I Was Too Lazy To Make Porn, I'm Sorry, M/M, More Spesifically Peter Dressing Juno Up, anyway, dressing up, just one, there's one kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arnon_bleyheart/pseuds/arnon_bleyheart
Summary: He took another deep breath, and walks out. Nureyev’s eyes snapped to him. Instead of the polite, uninterested gaze Nureyev gave him when judging his previous attempts, he sees pure admiration and hunger in the thief’s eyes. Juno suppresses a shiver.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Series: Eyes Attracted To One Another [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564687
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Heart Of A Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I've been idle for too long but I couldn't write anything that long yet so this was born. Also I've started getting into podcast again and stumbled upon The Penumbra Podcast (along with like 100 more podcasts) so here it is. I just want to write something sappy and cute and not at all heavy to counter the Season 3 start because that killed me *screams in gay crime*
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy!

Nureyev’s eyes on him is unnerving. He feels judged, examined. He feels heat crawling on his skin. Standing there awkwardly, he notices his hands trembling. He clenches it.

“Try the black one, Dear.”

The voice startles him, and it takes him a while to recollect himself enough to mutter a “Sure.” He picks up the outfit the master thief pointed at into the bathroom. He hangs it by the door, clenching his hand on the sink to steady himself. He hates this, the preparation before a mission. He hates standing out there and Nureyev eyeing him like an object to be graded. He shake his head. This is important. He has to be convincing for this heist, and Nureyev is the right person to be judging if he’s convincing enough. He takes a deep breath, and slid the silky dress off of him. A shame, really, the bodice did nice things to his figure.

The black jumpsuit fits him even better than the last one. The upper part is mostly glittery mesh with patterns crisscrossing his chest, arms, and covering him up to his neck. The gold on black details swirling on the pants and the half skirt compliments everything beautifully, creating a balance of elegance and glamour. He takes a step back and looked at himself in the mirror. A feeling of power surges inside him. He feels alluring, yet untouchable. He took in the moment of vanity, eyes tracing his own figure in the mirror. He can hear Nureyev’s voice in his head.

“Royal,” he had said, explaining Juno’s cover story,” You are the most important person in the room. All eyes should, and will, be on you. You demand attention, yet despise the person giving it. You regale in all the attention and envy, but thinks the people giving it doesn’t deserve the very sight of you.” Juno had laughed at him, and said,” So then be every rich assholes ever? I can do that.”

Juno takes another glance at himself.”Envy indeed.” he mutters to himself.

He takes another deep breath, and walks out. Nureyev’s eyes snaps to him. Instead of the polite, uninterested gaze Nureyev gave him when judging his previous attempts, he sees pure admiration and hunger in the thief’s eyes. Juno suppresses a shiver.

He tries to grasp at the leftover confidence he felt so much of when he looked in the mirror earlier. Before he realizes what he was doing, he extends a hand towards Nureyev. At first, nothing happened. The silence in the room almost choked Juno. He can feel anxiety rising up his spine, wrapping around him like a very uncomfortable oppressive blanket. He almost drops his hand, wanting to laugh all of this off. Anything to ease the discomfort. But before he could, Nureyev rose slowly from where he was perched. His eyes locked with Juno’s as he approaches. Juno froze, his body felt paralyzed as Nureyev stops a few breath away from him and drops on one knee. Juno’s breath caught. He feels dizzy, his head spinning quickly crating a whiplash. Nureyev takes his extended hand, placing a kiss on the back of it, eyes never leaving Juno.

“My _Goddess_.”

Juno feels _burned_. He couldn’t suppress the shiver that racked his body then. His knees felt weak, caressed by the raw _want_ dripping from Peter’s voice. Peter’s eyes are still laser focused on him, pinning him in place. The thief stands up with more grace than Juno felt he could ever manage, and he can’t help the though that pushed through in his mind.

 _My King_.

Nureyev leans into him, and caught Juno in a kiss. Juno sighs in relief, his body relaxing and melting into the kiss. Nureyev’s arms circles his waist, supporting his weight, which was just as well since his knees are useless right now. They separated to take a deep breath, and Nureyev nuzzles into the crook of his shoulders, peppering tiny, soft kisses along his jawline to his ears.

“You look gorgeous.” the thief whispers into his ear. Juno shivers again, leaning his whole body weight to Nureyev. When Nureyev pulls away, Juno almost whined. Nureyev smiles knowingly at him anyway, then grasps his hand and pulled him to his bed.

“Come, my dear. Let me paint your face now. We can try stardust!”

**Author's Note:**

> There is a second part to this, so keep an eye out for that!  
> Kudos, comments, and hits are always appreciated. Corrections are also always welcomed. I love you guys.
> 
> Ps. Here's the [outfit](https://66.media.tumblr.com/110011ec5d249363748de2d5e4b6c61e/b36d89754c5b8750-8e/s640x960/600863aedcc280be818eb0f78c708e5de1fb70c7.jpg) Juno wore.


End file.
